Not federally sponsored.
The conventional sleeping bag serves one function only and has done well for several hundred years. As dog mushers and manufacturers of related outdoor gear and clothing we have found conventional sleeping bags to be cumbersome and restrictive for movement. If used as a piece of survival equipment the conventional sleeping bag can only be used for resting or sleeping, therefore no body heat is generated by movement resulting in further chilling. The sleeping bag cannot be used for the wearer helping themselves or others out of a xe2x80x9csurvivalxe2x80x9d situation.
If the sleeping bag user needs to relieve themselves or tend to other business such as required in a survival or cold weather situations, they have to struggle out of the sleeping bag, place their warm feet in cold footgear (as winter footgear doesn""t readily fit in conventional sleeping bags), take care of businessxe2x80x94then return, remove their now chilled feet from the cold footgear and replace them in a now cold sleeping bag, further reducing body temperature by having to rewarm the sleeping bag. Additionally, the user now has to fumble with a sub-zero, metal zipper pull or velcro (both so prone to failure) and has now, perhaps, frostbitten a couple fingers, further adding to the discomfort and having to start the warming process all over again. Or, if the zipper has jammed spend, at the least, a long uncomfortable night.
Our Walking Bags solves the previously mentioned problem by allowing freedom of movement by constructing a xe2x80x9csleeping bag with legsxe2x80x9d coupled with a short auxillary over bag(foot bag) to provide additional insulation for the feet and legs while resting. The Walking Bag is constructed large enough to accommodate all the clothing (parka, wind parts, etc.) the user may be wearing including footgear. That way when physical movement is necessary all the user need do is kick off the separate foot bag and stand up. The Walking Bag is also an auxillary source of insulation in which a person can rewarm themselves after getting chilled or wet and to keep warm after physical exertion to prevent chilling. The arms can be either inside or outside the Walking Bag as needed for mobility or heat retention as situations would call for.